Izumi x Meroko
by Kitsha
Summary: Izumi et Meroko vivant et ensemble


Encore un petit fics avec comme héros Izumi et Meroko.

Désolé, je ne sais pas comment s'appelais Izumi quand il était encore vivant donc j'ai gardé son nom de shinigami

Dans ce fics, Izumi et Moe (Meroko) survive à leur tentation de suicide

Ils vont finir par se rencontrer…

Bien sûr il aura un temps de décalage entre la tentation d'Izumi et celle de Moe.

Désolé aussi pour le caractère de Moe et de Izumi mais j'ai du mal a les adapter par rapport au manga.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même

POV Izumi

Je la regardais, elle ne bougeait pas… Elle ne faisait que sourire à l'idée que je sois sur des railles et que je puisse mourir…

Le train arrive, je l'entends. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Il se rapproche, le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort.

Son expression change… elle a peur tout d'un coup. Mais elle ne bouge pas, et moi non plus.Je sens les phares m'éclairer et j'entends que le train freine le plus qu'il peut…

Femme : IZUMIIIIIIIIIIIII

C'est noir, je ne vois plus rien… Je suis sûrement mort ! pourtant j'entends des voix autour de moi.

Femme : il s'en sortira ?

Monsieur : oui, sans aucune blessure énorme. Seulement, je dois vous emmener au centre, des personnes doivent vous parlez…

Femme : mais pourquoi ?

Monsieur : pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêcher votre enfant de faire cela ?

Femme : …

Monsieur : veuillez m'accompagner s'il vous plait !

Voilà, c'est fini, je crois que je suis seul. J'esseye d'ouvrir les yeux… mais cela m'est impossible.

Je réentends des voix, c'est une voix de femme, mais ce n'est pas SA voix.

Dame : pauvre enfant… pourquoi ta mère ne t'a-t-elle pas protéger…

Dame 2 : je ne sais pas… mais ce pauvre petit va encore rester longtemps dans le coma…

Je suis dans le coma…

Mais paupière deviennent de plus en plus lourde…

Quelque temps plus tard

Tient, je vois de la lumière… cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue…

Dame : il s'est réveillé !

Pourquoi crie-t-on ?

Monsieur : bonjour mon garçon

Izumi : bonjour, qu'est ce que je fait ici ?

Monsieur : cela fait 10 ans que tu es dans le coma.

Izumi : comment je suis tombé dans le coma ?

Monsieur : tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Izumi : non…

Monsieur : tu t'es fait renversé par un train. Tu te souviens de ton passé ?

Izumi : non désolé…

Monsieur : ce n'est pas grave. On va t'emmener dans un centre spécial.

Izumi : combien de temps devrai-je y rester ?

Monsieur : 5 ans +-.

Izumi : d'accord…

POV NORMAL

On conduit donc Izumi dans ce centre…

2 ans plus tard

POV Moe

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça… elle s'avait pourtant que je l'aimait. Je la croyais mon amie…

Fille : MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elle court vers moi, je l'a reconnais… c'est cette fille !

Moe : n'approche pas ou je me coupe les veines de l'autre bras.

Elle s'arrête et me regarde les yeux plein de larmes.

Je reste debout, mais mes jambes commencent à faiblir…

Fuzuki : MOEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Je crois que je suis morte…

Pourtant j'entends plein de voix autour de moi, il y a la voix de Fuzuki, de ma mère, et d'un monsieur.

Monsieur : c'est bon, elle est tirée d'affaire, mais il faudra la mettre dans un centre psychiatrique. Et vous ne pourrez pas la voir pendant 3 ans…

Fuzuki : Non ! c'est impossible, je veux la voir !

Monsieur : il faudra vous y faire mademoiselle.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je ne veux pas voir Fuzuki…

Je fus donc transféré dans ce centre…

POV NORMAL

Quand Moe arriva au centre, tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était anormale.

La plupart des gens du centre étaient des adolescents, mais aucun n'avait voulu se suicider… Et ceux qui avaient essayé était assez mal vu.

Ne pouvant supporter tous ces regards, elle décida d'aller dans sa chambre.

Elle courait, courait pour échapper à cette pression…

Izumi : aie !

Moe : pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Izumi : je vois ça. C'est toi la nouvelle ?

Moe : eum… oui…

Izumi : les gens qui ont essayé de se suicider son très mal vu ici…

Moe : pourquoi ?

Izumi : aucune idée…

Moe : pourquoi tu es ici ?

Izumi : j'ai été 10 ans dans le coma… Et je suis ici pour me souvenir de mon passé…

Moe : ow… désolé…

Izumi : ne le sois pas

Moe : ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

Izumi : 2 ans !

Moe : waw ! tu connais tt le monde ici alors !

Izumi : wai !

Moe : au fait, je ne connais même pas ton nom…

Izumi : je m'appelle Izumi et toi ?

Moe : moi c'est Moe

Izumi : enchanté

Sur ces mots, il quitta Moe pour aller s'isoler. Moe le regarda partir avec un air triste. Et elle alla dans sa chambre.

Le soir, à l'heure du repas, Moe était isolé, personne ne voulait s'asseoir a côté d'elle.

Izumi vint s'asseoir devant elle.

Daisuke : eh !! regarder, sans mémoire se met avec la suicidée !

Kosuké : ahaha, elle va peut-être le pousser à se suicider, hihii sa nous fra des vacances !

Tous : ahahahaha

Moe : NO MAIS SA VA PAS DANS VOTRE TÊTE ! NOUS AU MOIN ON A DES VRAI PROBLEME ! VOUS VOUS ETES LA POUR DES CONNERIES ! « MA COPINE MA QUITTER, JE DEPRIME » ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS LA FERMER ! C'EST COMPRIS !?

Daisuke : pour qui tu te prends la nouvelle !

Moe : simplement pour moi même

Tous la regardèrent et se turent, plus personne ne parla après cela.

Moe : hihii je vois que tu as beaucoup d'amis ici « ironique »

Izumi : wai comme tu peux le voir !

Moe : on peut devenir ami si tu veux

Izumi : sans façon, je suis bien tout seul.

Daisuke : eh ! il y a Izumi qui à repousser Moe.

Moe le foudroya du regard et il se remit à sa place.

Moe : si tu le prends comme sa, je te dis bonne nuit !

Et elle s'en alla vexée…

Izumi la regarda partir !

Quelques jours passèrent… Izumi restait seul, Moe restait seul.

Une nuit, Moe décida de s'éclipser dans le jardin. Elle en avait déjà marre de cet endroit !

Mais arrivé dans le jardin, elle vit Izumi appuyer contre un arbre.

Izumi : qu'est ce que tu fou ?

Moe : je prend l'air, sa te dérange !?

Izumi : calme toi ! je n'ai rien di de méchant.

Moe : excuse.

Elle alla s'assoire de l'autre côté de l'arbre ou était Izumi.

Moe : comment tu arrives a les supporté ?

Izumi : supporter qui ?

Moe : ben les autres.

Izumi : je ne fais pas attention.

Moe : tu viens souvent ici ???

Izumi : je viens quand je me sens seul. J'aime regarder les étoiles tout seul et repartir me coucher sans réveiller personne...

Moe : ah ok.

Izumi : et toi ?? Pourquoi est tu venue ???

Moe : eh bien... comme je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai eu envie de regarder les étoiles, cela me détend Je me sens en sécurité même si c'est faux.

Un bruit dans les buissons attira leur attention. Une boule toute blanche sorti de celui si !

Izumi : Oh un chat tout blanc ! Qu'es qu'il est beau !

Moe : Oui KAWAIIIII !!!!!

Le petit chant monta dans l'arbre. Et après 5 min, il n'osait plus redescendre.

Izumi : ah ... (il grimpe sur l'arbre).

Moe : Qu'es que tu fais ??? Tu vas tomber et tu vas te faire mal !

Izumi : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ??

Moe : (baisse la tête) Euh... non non pas du tout...

Izumi : voilà, je le tiens.

Moe : fait attention.

Izumi : mais oui

Il redescendit sans aucune écorchure. Il confia le chat à Moe.

Le chat commença à lui léché le visage et Moe rigolait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici

Izumi la trouvait touchante avec son petit chat dans ses bras

Izumi : au fait… Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour…

Moe : de quoi tu parles ?

Izumi : de la fois ou tu m'as demandé si on pouvait être ami…

Moe : au sa !

Izumi : finalement je voudrais bien qu'on soit ami…

Moe : d'ac ;)

Moe déposa le chat par terre et alla faire un bisou sur la joue de Izumi ! qui devint rouge comme une tomate.

Moe : hihii

Izumi : Rooo

Moe : aller vient !

Ce jour-là, un nouveau sentiment s'empara de Izumi.

Après cette fameuse nuit, ils ne se quittait plus d'unes semelles, ne faisait pas attention aux autres et s'amusait à 2.

1 ans passa et leur relation était vraiment devenu intime, il avait chacun des sentiments pour l'autre mais ne l'ont jamais dit ! surtout qu'Izumi n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment et que Moe en avait peur…

Depuis une semaine, Moe tannait le centre pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter un lapin.

­Près longtemps de lèche-botte, elle obtenu l'autorisation d'en avoir un.

Et le jour de liberté, Izumi et elle allèrent au magasin pour acheter un lapin

En sortant, le lapin s'échappa et Moe lui courra après

Le lapin se dirigea vers le chemin de fer et se mit sur la voie ferré… Et regarda Moe.

Izumi eut un choc en voyant cela !

Les feux prévoyaient qu'un train allait arriver !

Izumi vu plusieurs images défilé devant sa tête…

Ni une ni 2, Moe se lança sur la voie ferré et s'empara de son petit lapin. Et elle revient vers Izumi avant que le train n'arrive…

Izumi, voyant tant d'image défiler devant sa tête….

Il se souvient du jour où il avait voulu faire peur a sa mer et qu'il s était mis sur les railles. Et le regard de sa mer, et les coups de sa mère !

Il s'écroula inconscient devant Moe.

Moe : IZUMIIIIII

Elle appela directement les urgences…

Elle l'accompagna aux urgences (en compagnie de son petit lapin)

Après quelque heure a la salle d'attente, on lui permit d'aller le voir…

Docteur : Mademoiselle, qui etes vous pour lui ?

Moe : je suis une de ses amies… Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Docteur : pour une raison inconnue, il semblerait qu'il soit retourné dans le coma…

Moe : COI ?

Docteur : je suis désolé…

Moe alla se place près de Izumi, et pris sa main dans la sienne et commença à lui parler…

1 ans passa…

Moe allait voir Izumi tous les jours… Et pleurait plusieurs fois par semaine…

Elle était malheureuse…

Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et elle ne pouvait plus le nier…

Comme tous les jours, elle tenait la main de Izumi et ce fut la première fois qu'elle pleura en sa présence…

Moe : pourquoi est ce que tu es retombé dans le coma… Je voudrais tellement comprendre….

10 min plu tard…

Moe : je t'aime Izumi…

A ce moment-là, la main remua mais Moe était tellement entrain de pleurer qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas conte…

Moe : je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Une main se posa sur sa tête

Izumi : moi aussi je t'aime Moe

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer… Releva la tête et son regard fut plongé dans celui de Izumi…

Elle se remit a pleuré et sauta dans ses bras !!!

Izumi : je t'aime aussi ma Moe

Moe : je suis si heureuse !!!!

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Izumi sorti après quelque jour. Il confia tout son chagrin à sa bien aimé et la demanda en mariage.

Bien qu'ils leur restaient 1 an à vivre au centre. On les laissa partir puisqu'il était guéri tous les 2

Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant.Moe ne vit plus jamais ses parents ni Fuzuki et Izumi n'entendit plus jamais parler de sa mère.

Happy end !

Vla j'espère que sa vous à plus !


End file.
